Somehow, Somewhere
by oceansong
Summary: Post DH. They defied fate once, but now fate has thrown them back together once more. Will they defy it again? Or will they give in at last in spite of he being already married and her vowing never to love again? HarryCho.
1. Chance

Hey all! I'm back! Hehe, here's a completely new fic! It's post DH, and I advise all HarryGinny fans to leave immediately. :D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it from the books or movies, I don't own it.

--

**Somehow, Somewhere**

**Chapter 1: Chance**

_**Pregnant Witch Nearly Murdered by Muggle Husband**_

_Last night, a six-month pregnant witch fell victim to the fury of her Muggle husband when he rammed his car, a Muggle transportation device, into a brick wall, crushing her in the middle._

She sat on her bed, reading the wrinkled newspaper carefully, though she already knew every word by heart.

_An off-duty Auror, who wished to remain anonymous, was barely able to save the witch's life as he was passing by. The witch was transported by the said Auror to St. Mungo's Hospital, where she is still in critical condition. Neither the witch's family nor any doctors were available for commenting on the reason behind the attack though there are many speculations from some witnesses._

She flung the paper down, burying her head in her hands. There was no need to read what other people thought what happened. It was over, and it was time to move on. She was fool enough to bring it back out to read. Didn't she still get nightmares every night from that night, two years ago? She was lucky enough to have escaped with her life, they all told her. It was a miracle she was alive at all.

Some miracle.

_Knock, knock_. "Miss?"

"Yes, Mimi?" she replied without raising her head from her hands.

"Mimi finished washing Miss' uniform and wants to remind Miss that she is going to be late if she doesn't hurry," her house elf said in her usual quick, breathless way.

"Thanks Mimi, I'll be done in a minute." She looked at the uniform Mimi hung behind the door; her eyes narrowed with a new determination and crossed the room in a few steps to put it on. The crimson satin blouse brought out every curve on her body the way it should. As expected, she only did up half the buttons, leaving the rest to expose some skin. Sweeping her long hair into a messy bun at the back of her head, she examined herself in the mirror. People still called her beautiful, it was true. But it was no longer the innocent beauty that she had possessed before that night. Her deep chocolate eyes were no longer doe-like. Some feared to even look into her eyes now. They said her eyes were so cold sometimes, it was so unlike her. Everyone she knew now told her she had an exotic look to her that made her so attractive.

She finished applying her makeup and grabbed her purse. Time for work.

She took another glance at the wrinkled newspaper still lying on her bed, then took it and replaced it into the bottom of her drawer.

They were wrong; the girl from that night was dead. She was someone else now. If she walked down the street, no one would recognize her by her old name. She knew this; she had done it many times.

"Miss?" Mimi was back.

"Yes?"

"Miss Meilin is here to see Miss, shall Mimi tell Miss Meilin that Miss' is busy?"

"No, that's alright Mimi, let her in." She opened her room door and went into the living room to prepare herself for her sister's admonition.

"I was afraid you wouldn't see me," Meilin froze when she saw her uniform, "You're not really working at that place are you? When Wei told me you were I laughed and called him a liar."

"Well, he wasn't lying," she replied easily, "And I was just about to leave, do you want to talk some other time?"

Meilin sighed, "Alright, but you know you don't need to do this. Mother and Father would definitely send you more money if that's the reason. I don't understand why you've been so cold towards us. We're only worried about you, you know."

She crossed her arms impatiently but kept her voice calm, "It's not about money, Mei. I have plenty of that myself, even you know that."

"Then why? Why do you have to work at a place that exposes your body so much? It's like you're working at a whore house!"

"Meilin!" she said sternly, "There's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly safe at the pub, there are rules that the customers must follow or they get kicked out by the boss. I can't explain why I'm working there because I don't even know, but it's the first place that I've felt I could be myself without everyone treating me like glass!"

"I was just worried about you. After all, you _are_ my big sister." Meilin looked close to tears.

She sighed, "Look, I have to go now. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow? We can talk more then."

"Alright," Meilin brightened, "I'll owl you in the morning for the place and time ok?"

"Sure." She returned the hug that Meilin gave her and smiled as her sister waved and left. She checked her watch and cursed quietly. She won't be late, but this was cutting it close.

"Have a nice night Miss! Please be safe!" Mimi called as she went out the door. She closed the door and locked it. She knew Mimi was casting more lock spells so no one could get in without Mimi's permission. It had always been that way since she left the hospital. Without another thought, she turned and disapparated right to the back door of the Queen's Legend Pub.

"Cherry!" Allie, her boss, called out in relief, "You're finally here!"

"Am I late?" she asked, walking quickly into the bar.

"No, right on the dot actually," Allie pulled her head close, "There's a new guy. Neither Sugar nor Candy can handle him. I've lost count of how many Firewhiskies he's ordered. Looks like he wants to knock himself out or something."

She looked in the direction Allie was nodding in, "He looks young. Probably just broke up with his girl or something."

Allie grinned, "That's exactly my thoughts, but of course, he won't say a thing, just drink drink drink like there's no tomorrow. Poor Sugar and Candy are at their wits end on what to do with him."

"I'll take over; you tell them to serve the usuals for now."

"I knew you would, Cherry! Them two will love you for this."

"Right." She shook her head and headed toward the new guy with another Firewhisky.

"Lovely evening isn't it sir?" she asked breezily, setting the bottle down in front of him. He snatched it and began gulping it down quickly. She watched him. He had dark messy hair and a thin pale face. He looked lean, but also strong and strangely familiar.

"You know, if you keep drinking like that, you're going to kill your liver," she said quietly.

"I don't give a damn," he croaked out between gulps.

"Well, you should." She gently took the empty bottle from him, "Drinking like that won't solve your problems mister. All it will do is shorten your life."

"I told you I don't give a damn about that. Get me another."

"I don't think so; you've had more than enough for one night."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She cocked her head at him, "I didn't. I simply said I'm not going to give you another bottle. I'd rather not be sued because you got too drunk and died, thank you."

He buried his head in his arms, "I'm not drunk yet."

"Then don't drink any more. If you're not smashed by now, you won't be even if you down another one." She patted his shoulder and walked away.

"Oi Cherry!" a voice rang out.

She whirled her head towards the voice and smiled flirtatiously at her usual customers, "I'll be right with you boys."

--Hours later--

"Phew! I'm pooped!" Allie exclaimed then bent her head closer, "That guy's still here. You think he'd be passed out by now, but no, he's still at it."

"You go on home Allie, I'll close tonight." She polished another glass, her eyes on him.

"Will you really honey? Aw, you're a doll. Well, I'm off then, see you tomorrow night!" Allie winked at her and left.

Now she was alone with that guy. Everyone else had already left. The lights were half off, the floor mopped, and all the dishes washed. She slid off her stool and went over to the guy.

"Hey mister, I'm closing now, so you're going to have to leave," she said firmly.

"I can't...don't...have...home," he slurred, his head rolling back. He giggled, "I finally got drunk eh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can see that, but you really have to leave now mister."

He didn't reply, but tried to get up and nearly fell. He giggled again, then hiccupped.

She pushed him back onto the chair, "Alright, alright, just take it easy. I'll be right back." She went back to the bar and grabbed her purse, then walked back to him. She slung his arm over her shoulder and half guided, half dragged him to the door. She was about to drop him and leave him to fend for himself once she finished locking up, but changed her mind. He looked nearly unconscious. Rolling her eyes again, she turned and disapparated with him back to her flat.

"Welcome home Miss!" Mimi looked rather shocked at the sight of her mistress carrying a drunken man home.

"Could you heat up some water Mimi? I'll put him in the bed before I take my bath."

"Yes Miss, Mimi already did that Miss. Does Miss want anything help with the mister?"

"No, that's alright, I can handle him. Thanks." She pulled him into her bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. She was about to leave again when she realized she had better remove his shirt and have Mimi wash it so he would at least look presentable when he leaves tomorrow. He made no reaction as she unbuttoned and removed his shirt, but continued to breathe softly in his sleep. She almost blushed at the strong bare chest, but quickly shook her head and covered him with her blanket.

"I'll take the couch tonight Mimi. You can go sleep."

"Yes Miss, thank you Miss." With a tiny _pop_ the house elf disappeared. She sighed, looking at the man again. _Why does he look so familiar?_

She shrugged and yawned. It's been a long night; she took a quick bath and got on the couch to sleep, praying she can actually sleep peacefully tonight.

--

Well, how was that? Hehe, you're all free to guess who Cherry really is. I might tell you, I might not. And by the way, don't expect updates from me too soon. I don't have that much time on my hands and even if I did, I don't have a computer to write on most of the time, but I _will_ try my hardest!

Please review :D


	2. Confrontations

Hey all! Here's the next chapter. It's a little dry cuz the scene was WAY longer than I thought it would be, so bear with me for a bit! What do you think guys, should I give this story a little more action, or just drama all the way? Let me know!

Thanks to Sheen Rox, bhoy1888 and Froggie2 for their reviews!! You guys are the best! :D

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it from the books or movies, I don't own it.

--

**Somehow, Somewere  
**

**Chapter 2: Confrontations**

The first thing Harry Potter noticed when his mind finally raised from the deepest sleep imaginable was the smell of jasmine that lingered around him.

_Jasmine?_ He thought. _That's different. Ginny doesn't like using anything other than cinnamon._

Then he remembered. His eyes flew open but almost closed immediately again from the pain. He groaned, holding his head with his hands.

"Oh, you're finally awake?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes again at the sound of the voice. It had a familiar ring to it. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light in the room. A woman with long, wavy hair was helping him sit up and holding something to his lips.

"Don't worry, you're at my flat. Here, drink this, it'll help. Slowly now." She tipped the glass little by little until he finished.

Instantly, his head cleared, "Wow, what was that?"

"A hang-over potion," she replied curtly, "Since you had enough Firewhiskies to knock yourself out last night, I thought I would make it extra strong. I wouldn't have another alcoholic drink for at least 24 hours though, might be dangerous for you."

Harry remembered Hermione saying something about the side effects of a hang-over potion, but he couldn't remember now. Now that his head was clear he was observing the woman in front of him. She looked quite young, though something in her expression told him that she had more than enough of life's troubles thrown at her. Her face looked delicate and exotic, a creamy complexion brought out by her long silky black hair. She was brushing it now with her back towards him at a mirror. She had a great figure, he had to admit that. It was obvious even under her bathrobe.

"Er, excuse me?" he stammered.

"Yes?" She continued brushing, the brush flowing through her hair like water.

"Did we, er, do anything last night, like...you know," Harry felt himself turning beet red for asking such a stupid question.

She had stopped brushing midway. Harry swore the temperature in the room fell a few degrees.

"I mean, like, did we-"

Suddenly, her face was inches from his, "Listen mister, if you had even _tried_ anything with me, you wouldn't be here right this moment. You would be in the streets, still drunk, if not dead by now and without a sickle left in your pocket, do you understand?"

Harry gulped and nodded mutely. Her eyes were icy, far colder than he imagined them to be. He couldn't tear his gaze from them, but at the same time, he felt almost scared by the coldness.

She had left him now and was pulling her long hair into a ponytail. She started to remove her robe. Harry quickly covered his eyes.

"I took the liberty of removing your shirt so you can at least be somewhat presentable when you leave today," she said emotionlessly, "My house-elf laid it out for you over by the chair."

Harry looked at her again and was surprised to see under the robe, she had already dressed in a crisp white blouse with a tweed skirt. He felt himself blush at the sight of her figure. _She sure knows how to dress._ He thought.

"When you feel like leaving, you can just close the door behind you; my house-elf will do the rest. You can disapparate in the hallway. The walls were made soundproof so we don't hear popping sounds all day. Just please be gone by the time I get back." She started to leave the room.

"Wait, are you leaving already?" Harry was astounded, "Aren't you going to wait until I go?"

"Why would I do that, I have other things to do you know. I'm not going to play nurse anymore than I already have." She started to leave again, "If you want to have a bath first, then do so, but like I said, please be gone before I get back."

"Can I at least know your name?" Harry was surprised at his own forwardness.

She stopped and turned slowly to face him, saying nothing.

"It's just, you know, so I don't have to remember you as 'that girl'," Harry tried to reason lamely.

She remained silent, watching him with her cold brown eyes. "You met me under the name of 'Cherry'," she said finally, "It's fine if you just remember that."

"You mean that's not your real name?"

"That's none of your business. Goodbye." She turned on her heel and left the room. Moments later, Harry heard the front door click shut. He sighed, then inhaled the scent of jasmine deeply. It was soothing. Completely different to what Ginny wears.

_Stop it._ He admonished himself._ Stop thinking about Ginny. Just stop. It doesn't matter anymore. She's no longer the Ginny you knew._

"Sir?" a house-elf appeared with a small _pop_, "Would Sir like to take a bath? Is sir hungry? Would Sir like Mimi to bring Sir anything to eat?"

"Er, no, thanks, I'm fine," Harry stammered at the breathless onslaught of questions, "I think I should leave soon anyways."

"Very good Sir, Miss doesn't usually bring people into the house Sir, so Mimi thought Sir must be someone special Sir."

"Er, no. We just met last night." Harry blinked. This 'Cherry' was becoming more fascinating every minute, "Could you tell me her real name?"

The house-elf's eyes got very big and she began to tremble slightly, "No Sir, Mimi swore not to tell anyone anything Miss doesn't want to other people to know Sir."

"Alright, alright. It's not that important anyways," Harry got out of bed and put on his shirt, "I guess I should go now. Tell your mistress I said thanks."

"Yes Sir, Mimi will do that Sir."

Harry closed the door behind him just as Cherry told him to and disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry, mate, where have you been?" Ron's shocked exclamation was the first thing he heard when Harry stepped through the doors to his workplace, "It's past noon! I've been worried sick! Ginny said you haven't been home all night either. Did you two fight again? Where did you go? Why didn't you owl me about it?"

Harry held up his hands to stop Ron's flow of questions, "I was just out alright? Nothing to worry about."

"You two fought again didn't you? Well, Ginny's been up all night worrying about you, so Hermione had to go over there and spend the night with her."

"And what did Ginny say about my absence?" Harry said warily.

"Nothing, wouldn't say a thing. Just cried and cried, according to Hermione. I would prepare myself for one of Hermione's fury spells if I were you, she's absolutely furious."

Harry grunted, "Whatever you say mate."

"Harry! You finally made it!" Seamus Finnigan came over and clapped Harry on the back, "Want to come to this pub I heard about tonight? There's supposed to be gorgeous girls galore and great food. But apparently, the rule of the pub is that you can't lay a finger on any of the girls. You can look and talk all you want, but lay a finger on one of them and you're booted out of the pub faster that you can say 'Jack Robinson'! It's called the Queen's Legend Pub. Pretty sweet huh? What do you say Harry? You too Ron, want to come with me tonight?"

"No, can't mate. Hermione would have my head if I went anywhere remotely close to there," Ron said, looking rather annoyed at Seamus' interruption, "Besides, it's not the sort of thing I want to be seen in, right Harry?"

Harry shrugged, then stopped as realization dawned on him. _Wait, didn't I go to that pub last night?_ An image of Cherry floated into his mind.

"Harry?" Harry jolted out of his thoughts at Ron's enquiring voice.

"Right, I'll come Seamus," Harry ignored Ron's shocked look, "Meet you outside the pub tonight?"

"Awesome Harry! See ya later!" Seamus hurried away with an excited look.

"What's with you Harry? Shouldn't you be going home tonight?" Ron looked nearly angry. His freckles stood out more clearly as his face turned red with exasperation.

Harry was about to reply when Wei Chang appeared, leading a young woman who looked rather reluctant to be there. Harry's eyes widened as sudden recognition hit him.

"Cho?"

--

:gasps: Did Harry really see Cho? Lol...maybe I should run now so I can escape those who want to kill me. Again, sorry about the dryness of this chapter. Please stay tuned for the next one.

Oh by the way, I don't really know when I'll be able to update again. I was able to write these two chapters cuz I had to do my final papers for school. So ciao until the next time!

Please review :D


	3. Cold

HEY ALL!! Welcome to the chapter 3!! lol...again, this is gonna be rather dry cuz I'm just starting to get the ball rolling, ish...anywho, enjoy!

Big thanks to Froggie2, Sheen Rox and HPGWnever () for reviewing the last chapter!! You guys totally made my day! :grins:

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it from the books or movies, I don't own it.

-

**Somehow, Somewhere**

**Chapter 3: Cold**

"Cho?"

Wei and Meilin both spun immediately at the sound of someone calling their sister's name. Meilin's violet eyes grew very wide as she recognized Harry Potter, who was now looking rather sheepish.

"Er, sorry, I, er, thought you were someone else," Harry apologized.

"Insolent brat," Wei muttered in Chinese under his breath.

Meilin shot him a withering look, then turned to Harry, "No, that's quite alright. A lot of people mistake me for Cho. We _are_ sisters after all so I guess it's not that suprising. I'm Meilin Chang by the way."

"Oh, hello," Harry shook her hand, "I'm-"

"Harry Potter, we know," Wei finished for him, still looking peeved.

"Wei!" Meilin said in a warning tone, "Sorry Mr. Potter, my brother's having a bad day today."

"It's because I saw his face," Wei muttered in Chinese under his breath again.

Meilin elbowed his ribs and ignored the curse that fell from his lips, "Anyways, Wei was just handing in something to his supervisor. We'll be going now! Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter!"

"Er, yeah, pleasure to meet you," Harry waved awkwardly as Meilin dragged her brother out of sight.

"That was weird," Ron, who had observed the whole thing, said a little wonderingly.

"Tell me about it," Sean responded, "Wonder why Chang hates you so much Harry."

"Beats me," Harry shrugged, then turned to the mountain of work that awaited his attention for the day.

-Meanwhile-

She sipped her tea, determinedly looking everywhere but at her former fiancé in the noisy Chinese restaurant that Meilin had owled her about that morning. She was rather angry at Meilin for inviting him without first warning her. Wasn't the arranged marriage with the man now sitting across from her the entire reason she had eloped with the man that tried to kill her? Wasn't it enough that she was alive enough now that she didn't need this man in her life at all?

"So, um, how have you been?" James Wong asked awkwardly, clearing his throat several times.

_He dares speak to me?_ "Very well, thank you," she replied coolly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Your parents are quite worried about you. Have you seen them?"

"No I haven't, but I thank you for your concern for them. I am sure they are pleased at your care."

"Look Cho, couldn't we be friends? I mean, I know the whole arranged marriage thing was overboard, but haven't we been friends our whole lives? Long enough to overlook this?" James looked desperate and hurt.

"And whose idea was it for the arranged marriage?" she asked coldly.

"Mine, I admit that. It was all my idea. But can't you forgive that? I couldn't help falling in love with you! And yet, you felt nothing for me!"

"I've said this many times, Mr. Wong. I saw you as nothing more than another older brother. Please don't take anything more for granted, or I will have to make sure that I never see you again."

"Cho, please-" James started painfully.

"_Jie jie_!" Meilin called joyfully as she entered the restaurant with Wei. She hurried over to the table and gave her sister a hug, "I'm so glad you came!"

"James, how are you mate?" Wei clapped James on the back as he sat down, "And I'm really glad to see you too, Cho."

She stood up abruptly, "I have an interview to go to. Enjoy the meal without me. It was nice to see you too Wei and Mei. Next time, please inform me of all the guests that you have invited or I shall take it as a personal insult."

She could hear Wei muttering "I _told _you she wouldn't like it!" to Meilin as she left the restaurant. Well, she hadn't been lying, she _did _have an interview to go to, but she realized that her abruptness might have been too harsh. _I guess I'll owl Meilin later and apologize._ She sighed. She really hated hurting her little sister like that. She was only concerned about her after all. She sighed again, then quickly disapparated back to her flat to change in time for her interview with the Ministry of Magic.

-Later that night-

"Great place ain't it Harry?" Sean exclaimed as a pretty, young waitress led the two of them to an empty table, "Look at those girls mate!"

"Yeah, great place, yeah," Harry said absentmindedly as he scanned the place for Cherry.

"So what can I do for you boys today?" an older woman whose nametag said "Allie" asked them.

"Two firewhiskies please ma'am!" Sean answered before Harry could open his mouth.

"Comin' right up!" Allie eyed Harry for a moment before walking away to get their drinks. A moment after she reached the bar, Cherry breezed in, "Hey Cherry! That guy's back again, this time with a friend! Seems like he just can't stay away from firewhiskies."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but managed to keep her voice light, "I'll take that table Allie. Thanks." She took two bottle of Firewhisky from the shelf and started to the table Allie indicated.

"Here you are boys. Two firewhiskies, just like you ordered." Harry started at the familiar voice and looked up at Cherry. There was recognition in her brown eyes, though she made no indication of knowing who he was. He gulped as she put the two bottles down.

"So you're Cherry?" Sean said, eyeing her up and down, "People say you're the best and prettiest waitress here, I can see that's totally true."

She laughed lightly, "That's very gracious of them to compliment me this way and more gracious of you to repeat it."

"I'm Sean Finnigan, and this is my mate, Harry Potter," Sean continued, oblivious to Harry's growl of indignation, "You think you can serve Harry Potter and his mate free of charge darling?"

She laughed again, although there was a harsh note to her laugh this time, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Finnigan. Not even Harry Potter can receive free drinks here, my apologies."

"That's alright!" Harry said quickly, before Sean made a bigger fool of him, "And I think I'll just have some pumpkin juice tonight. Sorry about that."

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter, I think that's a good choice as well," she took the extra bottle and walked away from their table. _Harry Potter huh?_ She thought as she filled a glass of pumpkin juice._ No wonder he looked so familiar. Wonder what he was doing here last night, drinking his heart out like that. Can't imagine what would make him do that though. Ah well, not my place to snoop anyways. He's just a regular customer, he wouldn't recognize me anyways._

"Here's your pumpkin juice, Mr. Potter," she handed the glass to him and quickly left before his friend could sweet-talk her more, "Allie?"

"Yes doll?" Allie looked up from the glass she was drying, "What's up?"

"I'm starting a day job tomorrow, so I might seem a little less energetic from now on. Just though I would let you know."

"A day job? Really? Where?" Allie looked interested.

"The Ministry of Magic."

Allie whistled, "What a difference, honey."

"I know, but I got offered a job there and I couldn't resist," she said coolly, "Anyways talk to you later, I hear someone calling me."

"Cherry honey, you know you can tell me whatever you want whenever you want!" Allie called after her.

She turned and gave Allie an innocent grin, "I know!" _And I also know that I'll be seeing you, Mr. Harry Potter, a lot more than I would care to from now on. I just hope you don't figure out who I am, but even if you do, that's no matter, because the girl you knew from back then is dead anyways._

-

That was a horrible ending for a chapter, I know. I have so many ideas rolling in my head it's hard to keep it down to about 1300 words per chapter and have it all make sense and not go too fast, you know what I mean? Anyways, I won't be able to update until at least September cuz of semester break, but I'll try to keep in touch with you guys until then! Please stay tuned!!

Please review :D


	4. Circumstances

Hey everyone! I am _so_ sorry that this chapter took so long! It's been almost a full year since I updated...:wails: _I'm sorry!_

Well! Enjoy the next installation! Thanks to bhoy1888, Sheen Rox, , and Red Bess Rackham for reviewing! and thanks to all of you who came back to this story afterwards to check for updates!!!

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it from the books or movies, I don't own it.

--

**Somehow, Somewhere**

**Chapter 4: Circumstances**

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The atmosphere in the room was tense, and it was all because of the woman sitting coolly beside him. Not that she had said or done anything particular to him. Her very presence was enough to send Harry's mind reeling with confusion. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had not moved from her position since they had first begun to wait there, 30 minutes ago. Her ankles were crossed under her chair and her hands folded on her lap. She was sitting straight as an arrow, with her long, black hair cascading down like a waterfall. She looked every inch a grand, elegant lady. That was what had Harry confused. He thought back to the first day she had been introduced to him.

_--Three days ago --_

"Potter, I would like to speak privately with you," the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt said quietly as he passed by Harry's desk.

Harry got up with a sigh of relief and followed him to his office, where a beautiful Chinese woman was waiting patiently. He nodded at her, and waited for Shacklebolt to speak.

"Potter, ever since you became head of the Auror department, you have been asking non-stop for a media representative, isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, "It is because I don't feel competent enough to give proper interviews with the _Prophet_."

Shacklebolt nodded in agreement, "You have had some pretty horrible experiences with that newspaper, so I am not surprised. Therefore, I am pleased to present your new media spokesperson. Potter, this is Miss Cynthia Chang. Miss Chang, this is the head of the Auror Department, Harry Potter."

Harry turned towards the woman, hand outstretched, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Chang."

"Yes, a pleasure, Mr. Potter," she replied cordially, shaking his hand firmly.

He frowned slightly at the sound of her voice, _Where have I heard it before?_

"Miss Chang will have an office space situated quite close to you if you don't mind, Potter. It will be easier for the two of you to communicate that way," Shacklebolt continued, "You have an interview with Rilla Quillen from the _Prophet _in two days. Please be prepared."

"Of course, sir," Harry managed to say as he tore his eyes away from Cynthia's profile. Cynthia simply bowed slightly and turned to leave the office. Harry followed after holding the door open for her. As she passed him, the scent of jasmine wafted by. He gasped, _Cherry?_

He almost caught her arm once they were well away from Shacklebolt's office, but stopped just as Seamus rounded the corner.

"Hiya Harry! Want to go the _Queen's Legend_ tonight?" Seamus grinned, "I want to see Cherry again. She's one hot woman!"

"Er, I'm not sure about tonight," Harry stammered, glancing at Cynthia. She had made no indication that their conversation was affecting her in any way.

"Oh, who's the lady, Harry?" Seamus had finally caught sight of her.

"Er, this is Cynthia Chang. She's the new Auror media representative. Miss Chang, this is my co-worker, Seamus Finnigan."

Cynthia nodded in greeting, her brown eyes watching Seamus coolly, then turned to Harry, "I must begin the preparations for the interview in two days, please excuse me, Mr. Potter."

"Um, sure. Go ahead. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry swivelled immediately to Seamus once Cynthia was out of earshot, "Seamus! Don't you think she looks a little too much like Cherry?"

Seamus gave him a queer look, "Who?"

"Cynthia!"

"Harry, are you feeling alright? How on earth could that cold woman look anything like my sweet Cherry?" Seamus shook his head, "You must be imagining things mate."

"But her voice and looks and everything are-"

"Harry, Harry. You must really like Cherry to be thinking of her so much. There's absolutely _no way_ that woman I just met could be even remotely related to Cherry. There's nothing alike about them at all! Cherry would _never_ act like that!" Seamus clapped Harry on the back, "Why don't you come with me tonight to see Cherry? Then you'll know you're just mistaken."

Harry shook his head, "I guess I'm just too tired today. Later, Seamus."

-- _The present_ --

_KNOCK KNOCK!_ The sound of someone knocking at the door snapped Harry out of his reverie. He stood as Rilla Quillen glided in and shook her hand cordially. She gripped his hand firmly and stared intensely into his green eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm _so_ glad you finally agreed to an interview!" she gushed, "You've been _such_ a stranger recently, the _Prophet_ hasn't had a nice, long talk with you in _ages_!"

"Er, yes. Thank you for coming," Harry gulped as he tried to pry his hand out of hers as politely as possible. She wouldn't let go.

"Oh, don't be like that, Mr. Potter. We know each other better than that don't we? _Much_ better right?" she smiled seductively.

Cynthia coughed loud enough to catch the reporter's attention. Rilla immediately released Harry's hand and turned to face her.

"Rilla Quillen, I believe?" Cynthia asked, with a professional air, "I'm afraid this is the first time we've met. My name is Cynthia Chang, and I am the media liason for the Auror Department. How do you do?"

Rilla looked Cynthia up and down, apparently trying to decide whether she was going to be an enemy. Finally, she shrugged and sat down, snapping the clasp of her dragonskin purse open.

"I hope you won't mind me using the Quick Notes quill again, will you Mr. Potter? It's _so_ much easier than taking notes the normal way."

Harry groaned inwardly, "Er-n-"

"Actually," Cynthia cut in before Harry could finish, "_I_ would much rather you not. Please use a traditional quill, Miss Quillen."

Rilla stared at her in something akin to disbelief, then pretended to search through her bag for a normal quill. The green Quick Notes quill quivered in the air when Cynthia turned her cold brown eyes onto it.

"I am so sorry," Rilla smiled triumphantly, "I can't seem to find a 'traditional' quill in my purse. I must have forgotten to bring one."

"Then you may use mine," Cynthia replied in an equal vivacity, handing Rilla her own quill, "If you are ready, please start the interview. I'm sure Harry and I have many other things to do. We are very busy here."

Harry started when Cynthia used his first name. The first time she had in the three days that they had been working together. He glanced at her, but found her face composed and calm. _Did she realize she did that?_

Rilla opened her notebook and pursed her lips, "Very well. I have heard that there have been new uprisings ever since the Great War. Is this true?"

"No, these uprisings are nothing but insignificant wizards who psychotically believe that they can take over the world. Their skills are nothing that a first-year Hogwarts student cannot do, and are therefore no threat to the wizarding community," Cynthia answered in a bored tone.

"I see," Rilla murmured as she scribbled down her reply, "Then, what is being done to help wizards and witches that are married to Muggles? I'm sure you remember the case from two years ago, Mr. Potter, where you rescued a witch after she was crushed between a, what do you call it…oh yes, a car and a brick wall. Surely, that poor thing is not the only one who is victimized in her half-marriage."

"I cannot disclose to a reporter everything that is being done in the Auror Department," Cynthia said in a deadly quiet tone, "To do so would be a breach in the department's security and privacy. However, I can assure you that we are doing all we can to ensure against such a tragedy from happening again."

Harry looked at Cynthia in surprise. He hadn't realized that she gone so far to read the archives from years ago. His mind turned back to that moment two years ago, when he rescued the witch. He had known instinctively that she was a witch, and to this day, he wasn't sure how he had known. But what had happened to her after, he didn't know. The doctors had orders from her family that she was to have no visitors, and no information about her whatsoever was to be given. He didn't even know her name.

"Harry," Cynthia touched his shoulder lightly, "It is time for us to go."

He shook his head to clear it from the awful replay that had begun to repeat in his head of the car hurtling at full speed towards the helpless, and terrified witch, "Alright."

Rilla looked angry as Harry stood to escort Cynthia out of the room, "If you are unwilling to provide any information to the _Prophet_, then I will just use other sources!"

Cynthia suddenly slammed her hand onto the table, making Rilla jump, "You may try and do so, but before you do, think about this. Do you want the _Prophet_ to be known as the newspaper that only uses the idiotic opinions of their flirtatious reporters, and not have a shred of truth in any of their stories? That they use _speculations_, rather than facts? Because I assure you, if in tomorrow's paper, there is anything written down that I have not said or done, that is exactly what will happen to the _Prophet_. Who do think the public will believe more? The Aurors who have Harry Potter by their side? Or a snooty reporter who's so desperate to have the said Harry Potter that she would use her professionalism just to get to him?"

Rilla stared at her, open-mouthed, "Are you threatening me?"

Cynthia smiled coldly, "No, just stating the facts. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief once they left the room with Rilla still staring after them, "Thanks, you were great!"

"No problem," she replied, walking rapidly towards her office.

He strode after her, "You really gave her what she deserved. Few people have been able to do that."

She looked at him carefully, then spoke so quietly that he almost didn't hear her, "I owed you one."

"Wha-"

"I must return to my work, Mr. Potter. Good day."

He blocked the door as she tried to close it, surprising even himself with his boldness, "Hey, aren't we past calling each other Mr. and Miss? It's Harry."

Cynthia's lips curved upward slightly, "As you like."

"One more thing," Harry looked carefully around the hallway to check that they were alone, "You're Cherry, from _Queen's Legend_, aren't you?"

--

ohohohoho!! lol...I wonder what's going to happen next...

and I might not update for a while again. Just because of school and because I'm working on another fic too. An original one. :) but please stay tuned because I _swear_ I'll finish this one eventually!

Please review :D


	5. Company

Aaaaaand I'm back with another chapter, everyone! Aren't you so proud of me? :D I just suddenly got this scene in my head and I _knew_ that if I didn't get it down now, I'll never get it down at all...so here it is! Enjoy!

Thanks _soooo_ much to my lovely reviewers Sheen Rox, Red Bess Rackham, and Energeezer! I wish I could give you all just a great big hug, but I'll give you cookies instead!! ::showers cookies on all three of you::

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it from the books or movies, I don't own it.

--

**Somehow, Somewhere**

**Chapter 5: Company**

Cynthia stared at him in surprise, then turned away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I just wanted to make sure I'm not going insane or something." Harry pushed against the door she was trying to close, "Please?"

She suddenly let go of the door completely, causing him to stumble. When he recovered, she moved away from the door and motioned him to come inside. There was a tense silence as she contemplated what to do.

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything_.

"You're smarter than I thought, Mr. Potter," she said finally, her back turned towards him.

"Er-"

She sighed softly, "'Cherry' is a name that was given to me by the pub. I never would have given myself a false name."

"What do you mean?" Harry was fascinated, as always, by this woman before him. She had so many mysteries, secrets that seemed to be buried so deeply inside.

"Candy, Sugar, Baby. Did you really think that those were the girls' real names? No. They are all names that the boss gives us during the interview. Apparently, he names us according to our outer personalities," Cynthia laughed dryly, "He said I was pretty like a cherry, complete with a heart of stone."

"When did you start working there?"

"About a year ago," she answered, "I wanted to do something with my life, and that was the first choice that was offered to me."

She turned to him, "Well, not the first place offered. More like the first place that allowed me to just be myself without people treating me like I'm made of glass."

"You don't seem like that," Harry ventured, "Made of glass, I mean. I can't imagine you like that."

She gave him a small smile, "Not anymore that is."

"Oi, Harry!" Ron's voice came down the hall.

Harry cursed under his breath, then stuck his head out the door, "What is it?"

Ron came running by at Harry's answer, "Ginny's here. It's not even close to lunch, but she brought you lunch. I have no idea what is going on in that head of hers. What were you- oh hi, Miss Chang."

Cynthia returned Ron's greeting with her usual coolness, then turned to Harry, "I'll finish looking at these documents and discuss them with you later, Harry."

Harry gave her an apologetic look, "I'll be quick."

She shook her head, "No, no. Please take your time. I'm sure your wife will appreciate it." She sat down at her desk and started scribbling away with her quill, pretending that she didn't know he was still giving her that frustrated boyish look she had fallen in love with so long ago. When he finally left with Ron, she looked up and sighed deeply. _Why did I just tell him all of that? _

--_Hours later_--

Cynthia walked quickly to Harry's office with the stack of parchments she had spent the last few hours making notes on and prepared to knock, but the sound of his heated voice made her stop.

"Don't touch me."

"Harry, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for all this to happen!"

"Oh. Did you think about that while you were in bed with him, or after it dawned on you that you were a married mother of three children?"

"Harry…"

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you. Don't touch me with your filthy hands."

"The kids are going to come home for Christmas, do you want them to know about this?"

"Don't bring the kids into this! You have no right to call yourself their mother!"

"Harry!"

"How long did this go on for? Years? Before I married you? Can you swear to me that all three of our children are fathered by me? Or are you not sure, because some of them might be his? What did you marry me for, Ginny? Because you knew I would take care of you no matter what? How could you do this to me?"

There was a choked sob as Ginny's broken voice filtered through the door, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry. It was a mistake, a moment of weakness. It won't happen again. I swear! Please…please believe me!"

"Don't touch me! Get out! I don't want to see you!"

"Harry!"

Cynthia turned and fled back into her office. She had heard too much. Now, his going to the pub so often made perfect sense. Her heart broke for him. After everything that Harry went through, he didn't deserve this. She wanted to break through his door and pull him out. She shook her head violently to clear it. _Don't do anything stupid now. Breathe, breathe. It's alright. You're not going to cry. You're not like that anymore, remember? Breathe, clear your head. Calm your anger. Just breathe._

After her heartbeat slowed to a normal speed, she grabbed her overcoat and left the office.

"I'm taking my lunch break now," she called to the receptionist, "I'll be back in two hours or so."

"That's fine, Chang. Potter just left too. If you seem him, tell him to make sure he gets back here on time. We can't let him come into work late _every_ day," she said with a grin.

Cynthia nodded, "I'll tell him if I see him."

She walked quickly along the cold, wet streets. It had been raining all day, but the downpour was finally slowing into a light drizzle as she entered her favourite café.

"Ah, hello Miss!" the elderly waiter smiled in recognition, "Just the usual today?"

"Yes, please," she returned his friendly smile, then froze as she caught sight of Harry standing alone on a busy bridge, "Actually, could I just get two French Vanilla coffees to go today?"

"Will do! Two French Vanillas coming right up!"

With two coffees in her hands, Cynthia approached Harry softly, "Hey."

He started at the sound of her voice, then manage to give her a small smile in greeting, "Hey."

She handed him a cup, "Nothing like a hot coffee on a cold day…especially for a troubled heart."

"How did you know?" He looked shocked.

"You're not that hard to read." She couldn't meet his eyes, "And I accidently overheard your conversation with your wife."

"Oh…that." He looked out over the dark river again, "I don't know what to think anymore."

She was silent, not knowing what to do. He looked so lost, like a little abandoned child. Even with her icy exterior, Cynthia felt her eyes welling up with tears.

"I thought everything was perfect. We got along well, we have three beautiful children, I thought we were in love," he chuckled mirthlessly, "Then I come home on night to find her in bed with one of her old flames from our Hogwarts days."

"Sometimes, fate has a cruel sense of humour," she murmured, half to herself.

"That's what I've been thinking to myself. I did everything that I was supposed to do. I even killed Voldemort for Merlin's sake! Now, I have to go through this! What have I done? What have I ever done to deserve this?" his voice broke.

Cynthia turned on impulse and pulled him into her arms. He was much taller than her, but she embraced him tightly, murmuring meaningless words in comfort.

"I just wanted a normal life. That's all I've ever wanted. Is that asking too much?" he whispered against her neck.

"No, it's not," she answered gently, "It's not."

They stood for a while, locked in each other's arms; shielded from the cutting wind with each other's warmth. He was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. She was still, letting him take his time.

"I like your perfume. It's soothing," he finally whispered again.

She smiled, "It's jasmine, my favourite flower."

Reluctantly, he let go of her and straightened, adjusting his glasses.

"Feeling better?" she ventured.

He nodded, "Thanks…I, er, have a sudden urge to kiss you."

Cynthia started, "What?"

Then his lips were on hers. It was a gentle, gentle kiss. She was reminded of the sweet kiss they once shared in the Room of Requirement under the mistletoe so long ago, though he didn't know she was the same person.

When they parted, he looked deep into her brown eyes for a moment, "You look…familiar."

She stepped back quickly, and turned to leave after taking her now cold coffee off the railings, "Do I?"

"Yes. Sort of. I can't remember where I've seen you before."

"We better start heading back if you want lunch at all before break is over," she stalled, her heart beating rapidly.

He shrugged, letting the subject drop, "Thanks for the coffee. It's good, warm and sweet."

"It's my personal heart-warmer," she offered, "I'll catch you later. There's something I forgot to do at the office."

Harry nodded, and waved as she walked away.

_That was close_, she thought, _He really might see through everything that I've tried to hide._

--

Aaaaaaaaah. I like this chapter. Not as long as the previous chapter but what do you guys think? Thanks for reading! I hope I'll get another chapter up soon!

please review :D


	6. Approach

Hey everyone!!! I'm SO sorry for the long wait!! I can't remember the last time I posted another chapter on here, and I promised so earnestly that I would post quickly too!! I'm SORRY!!!

Thanks to: Red Bess Rackham, Sheen Rox, Innocence, TurboWiz70, The Sharp Dressed Kid, XXConnieChiwaSanXX for all your wonderful reviews!!! You're all wonderful!! =D

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it from the books or movies, I don't own it.

* * *

**Somehow, Somewhere**

**Chapter 6: Approach**

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Almost a year passed since Cynthia started working at the Ministry of Magic. She and Harry had drawn a little closer to each other, but always on a professional level. Not more. Not even after that day he kissed her on the bridge. Ginny hadn't visited Harry after that day either.

Cynthia sighed deeply over her mountain of paperwork. She was becoming weary of the constant interviews and speeches with the press. Her cold demeanour was slowly being worn away by fatigue. She sighed again.

"Tired?" a sympathetic voice asked from the open door to her office.

Cynthia nodded without looking up. Harry's voice was as familiar to her as the sun. It always had been, though she didn't want to admit it.

"Take a break. Have a coffee. Give me a smile!" Harry settled down comfortably in the chair across from her desk, grinning boyishly.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Don't you have work to do as well?"

He grimaced, "Can we not talk about that please? It's depressing."

She was about to retort when a paper airplane memo swooped into her office, and swerved into Harry's hair as he attempted to catch it. It spiralled out of control and landed without ceremony in Cynthia's thermos of tea. She groaned, picking it out gingerly and unfolding it.

"Sorry." Harry looked sheepish, "Was it important?"

"It's nothing," she answered shortly before tossing the sodden paper into the incinerator. She turned back to her papers, brow slightly more furrowed than before.

Harry watched her silently for a while. If possible, her delicate, pale face had turned even more delicate and paler than when he had first met her. She was as beautiful as ever, but her beauty seemed to be fragile now. It was as though it would break down at any moment. Her cold, determined eyes had turned exhausted and glassy. He had been watching her with increasing interest since their kiss. It had felt familiar, like something from a dream. He felt his face flushing at the thought, and cleared his throat nervously.

She glanced up at him through her long lashes, "Did you want to say something, Harry?"

"Er…it's nothing." He swallowed. She had no idea what that seductive look did to him. He stood quickly, clumsily, "I should get back to work. Later!"

Cynthia watched him go, disappointment flashing briefly into her eyes. It was gone in a moment, so quickly that no one would have noticed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Focus. Focus. Need to focus._ She bent over her work again, her quill scratching busily away.

Suddenly, her breath hitched and a knife of pain swept through her body, making her keel over in agony. _Breathe. Breathe. It's ok, everything's alright. Breathe._ She rocked herself gently, shaking and trembling, willing the pain to go away. After what seemed like hours, it finally subsided.

She took in great gulps of air to lessen the slowly fading pain before straightening, and gathering her work into a folder as quickly as her icy fingers would let her. She tucked it under her arm and quickly checked her appearance in her mirror. Her face was an ashen white; her dark eyes were almost black against her skin. She looked quite literally like a ghost.

"Cho! What's wrong?" Cynthia came face to face with Wei and his armful of papers as she turned to the door. He gripped her arm and pushed her gently back into her seat, concern filling his eyes at the sight of her pain-drenched face.

She tried to shake him off, "It's nothing. I'm fine, just a bout of nausea. And I told you many times to stop calling me that!"

He ignored her, "The pain came back didn't it? When's your appointment with Dr. Hessilius? I'll go with you."

"No, I'm fine! I can go myself!" Cynthia tried to stand, but keeled over again as an echo of the pain returned.

His arms were immediately around her, soothing and gentle. He patted her back softly and murmured soft sounds of comfort as she gasped for air. When the spasm was over and she could finally sit straight again, she buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears of frustration.

"You're taking two weeks off to recuperate, no questions allowed," Wei muttered, "You know what your condition is like, and you still go and overwork yourself. Unbelievable idiot that you are."

"I didn't overwork!" she protested, pushing away from her brother, "I'm just fine!"

"Ah, ah!" he held a finger to stop the torrent of words in her throat, "I said no questions allowed, your break starts now. Good-bye!" He gripped her arm again, and pulled her out of the office.

"Wei!" She yanked herself out of his grasp as they came closer to the rest of the Auror's cubicles. By the time they both passed through the area, she was completely composed as her normal, cold self. Anyone looking would see Cynthia Chang accompanying Wei Chang to the elevators rather than a sick sister being pulled out of her work place by her protective brother.

When they got outside of the building, Wei spun her face him, "Did you book your appointment with Dr. Hessilius?"

She nodded, "I just got a memo saying it's in three days. Stop worrying."

"Cho," his voice was low, almost deadly, "You can't tell me to stop worrying about my little sister when I just found her about to collapse from pain, and you _are_ my little sister no matter what anyone else thinks!"

She avoided his eyes, "I know that."

"You're going home. And you're going to stay there until I come to pick you up for your appointment in three days. Got it?"

"I'm going out tomorrow. It's time." Cynthia said quietly.

Wei looked at her, uncomprehending for a moment, then he closed his eyes and muttered a curse, "I can't get you to change your mind, can I?"

"You know you can't. Please don't stop me, I must go. Besides, you're going off to France for a meeting tomorrow aren't you?"

Wei groaned, "I forgot."

Cynthia grinned, "Thought so. I'll be fine by myself, Wei. I've been going alone every year. And I can get to Dr. Hess by myself too."

Wei looked at her thoughtfully, then gave in with a sigh, "You'll owl Meilin if anything goes awry, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Cynthia gave her brother a rare hug, the disapparated off to her own flat. She collapsed on her bed after dismissing Mimi, and promptly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_--The next day--_

"Here are the flowers you usually order, Miss Chang!" the florist beamed her sunny smile at Cynthia, "It's so nice to see you again, dearie. Are you visiting your fiance's grave, as usual?"

She nodded silently, cradling the bouquet of white lilies and lilies of the valley. She smiled at the enthusiastic florist but realized that the florist probably couldn't see through the heavy black veil she always wore on this day.

"And here is your broom, miss!" she continued, handing Cynthia a small broom, "Shame how you can't get there any other way, but it really does give mourners more privacy, and one comes to like it after a while no?

Cynthia nodded again, "Thank you, Iris. I appreciate your help every year."

Iris shook her head, "I'll see you later when you come back, dearie. Take your time!"

She got on her broom and kicked off, flying with accustomed grace over the peaceful cemetery. She landed lightly at the Diggory plot, and laid the flowers, Cedric's favourite, on the ground in front of his name. She touched the stone gently, "Hello again, Cedric."

Then she turned to a smaller grave beside Cedric's and laid a sprig of baby's breath on it, "Hey, baby."

She had sat dreamily in between the two graves for a few hours when she noticed with a start that a familiar figure approaching. Her first instinct was to flee, but she remained rooted to the spot as Harry Potter came closer and closer. She stood as he paused uncertainly. The wind lifted her veil at that moment, and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

She quickly clamped her veil down again, leaped onto her broom and kicked into the air. After a moment, he followed suit.

* * *

Haha!! Please don't kill me for yet another cliffie!

Please review :D


	7. Change

Hey y'all! I'm back! Finally! I know I promised y'all that I'd be back sooner, but I got really caught up with school and stuff. But I'm back now! And hopefully, I'll be able to update regularly now because many things have changed in my life. I couldn't be happier with the way it turned out. :D So don't kill me, and please enjoy the next installation! As always, if you have any ideas for me, please let me know! It'll be much appreciated!

Thanks to Red Bess Rackham, Avatarfanx2, OutlawKnight, TurboWiz70, The Sharp Dressed Kid, redhead, and anonymous for their wonderful reviews! They were my sunshine every day that I got them! Love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it from the books or movies, I don't own it.

**Somehow, Somewhere**

**Chapter 7: Change**

"Wait! Please!" Harry's mind was reeling in confusion. The veiled woman sitting in front of Cedric's grave had to be Cynthia, it was unmistakeable. He knew that face as much as he knew the air he breathed. _But why? What was Cynthia doing at Cedric's grave?_

Cynthia was flying with the speed and grace of a well-seasoned Quidditch player. The broom was an old model, one that should only be used for recreational flying, but she seemed to know exactly what to do with hers to go faster. Harry swerved with her, trying to coax his broom to do the same.

When she suddenly feinted to the side without warning, a faint memory jarred his brain. A pretty girl in blue Quidditch robes chasing the Snitch. A sudden halt to his broom as she intercepted him, smiling smugly, her long, black hair floating in the wind. The same girl dressed beautifully for the Yule Ball, so captivatingly beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off her all night.

Cho Chang.

Harry almost fell off his broom when the name popped into his head. His mind raced. _Of course! Why else would she visit Cedric's grave today? How else would she know how to fly so well?_ He rushed across the air faster.

Just as he thought he was about to catch up to her, Cynthia dropped from the air like a rock. She plunged straight down to the ground as though her broom had suddenly become a Muggle broom. He yelled in fear, but clamped his mouth in relief to see her land lightly and sprint gracefully away. He followed suit as best he could, hitting the ground with a roll and got up running.

"Cynthia! Wait! I just want to talk to you! Cynthia!" he called desperately, "Cho!"

She froze in her tracks, becoming an ice statue in an instant.

He finally caught up to her and reached out to touch her shoulder, "Cho?"

She slapped his hand away as she whirled to face him, "Don't touch me!"

Harry was taken aback, "What happened to you? Why do you have a different name? What-"

"Shut up!" she said fiercely, "Just shut up! You have no idea what I've been through, nor do you have any right to ask!" She hugged herself, long-forgotten tears filling her eyes.

"Cho…"

"Don't pretend you care. You never did. No one ever did. No one except him. He was the only one who saw through the masks I've created to make other people happy. He was the only one who loved me for who I was. The only one who promised to take care of me, then he went and _died_!" Cho let out a heart-breaking sob, "We had so much planned. He was going to take me away, and it would just be the two of us. When I got pregnant, he was even more determined to take me away after he graduated from Hogwarts! But he never made it did he? No! He got himself _killed_!"

Harry tried to reach out to her again. She stepped back, but did not run. She continued to sob uncontrollably. Looking from this stand, the cold Cynthia had really become the sensitive Cho. There didn't seem to be anything that could possibly reconcile the two of them. He took a step towards her and slowly managed to draw her into his arms. He patted her back soothingly, trying to comfort her, trying to calm her, trying to help her pour out more of her story.

It was a long while before she finally stopped crying. She stepped away from him, wiped her puffy, red eyes, took a deep breath, and began to walk away.

"I just wanted to know what his last words were. I wanted to know if he had remembered his promises to me. To our baby. I wanted to know if in his final moment, he had thought of me. I didn't know who else to turn to. You were there, I wanted to ask since I saw you on the Hogwarts Express that September, but I couldn't. You looked so lost and depressed. I wanted to be there for you first. I could wait. My questions could wait. But when I finally asked, all you were concerned about was your date with another girl right after!"

"Cho!" Harry trotted to keep up with her quick pace.

"The shock of his death made me miscarry my baby!" she screamed, jumping away from him like his very presence burned her, "I managed to last until he was due, but when it came time for him to be born, the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. He was born dead! The doctors say he had probably died before I could give birth to him."

She was sobbing again, clutching her belly as though she was trying to keep the memory of her dead baby alive within her. Harry felt his own tears creeping down his face with her broken voice.

"I was so broken. It was the worst day of my life. I couldn't even bring my only love's child into this world. I had nothing left. It was around then that my parents tried to arranged a marriage between me and my childhood friend. It was also around then that I met Tyrell." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "He was so kind. So caring. So loving. So much like Cedric. He was a Muggle, he didn't know I was a witch. I didn't want him to know. I wanted to leave this life forever. I wanted to start a different life. So when he asked me to elope with him, I did. I married him. We were so happy together, so happy. It was like a dream, the dream I was supposed to live with Cedric."

"Cho…" He reached for her again, but she pulled away and hugged herself.

"Don't touch me."

"Cho, please. Don't do this. Let me hold you." Harry pleaded as gently as he could, "I can't stand seeing you by yourself like this."

"Shut up," her voice was as emotionless as ice once more, "You never cared before. I don't know why I even told you all this."

"Because you needed to tell someone!" Harry shot back, "And I'm here. I'll be here. I promise."

"Promises are worthless," she sneered, "How many broken promises have I had made to me before? No more. I make my own way now."

Harry was taken aback at the sudden change in personality. In a flash, Cho had become Cynthia. It was unsettling, but also strangely intriguing. How far will she go to hide herself from the world?

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me." She kicked off the ground and was gone. The world spun around her as she fought to keep a proper grip on her broom with her shaking fingers. _Breathe_, she reminded herself, _breathe_.

- Later –

"Oops! Sorry, sweetheart, pretty tight in here this evenin', wouldn't you agree?"

Cynthia froze at the sound of the very male voice in her ear. The train jerked and rolled uneasily, making him bump into her again.

"You know, you look strangely like my lovely wife," he said with a bright smile. He leaned closer, "And you smell like her too."

She gulped as he pressed into her. She kept her head down and eyes lowered, wildly looking everywhere but up at him.

The train arrived at the station and jolted to a stop, nearly throwing her into his arms. She quickly stepped back and exited the train without a single glance. Only when the train began to pull away did she lift her head to look.

Tyrell grinned back at her and lifted a hand to wave good-bye. His eyes were cold, calculating, knowing.

Her breath constricted.

"Cho?"

She barely heard James say her name through the roaring of blood in her ears. She vaguely saw the ground rushing towards her, and arms catching her before everything went black.

Heh...heh...heh...:runs away before readers kill her:

Please review :D


End file.
